Too Far
by musicloverx26
Summary: Luna's a veela that refuses to use her powers... until Fred comes along. She has the power to save everyone, or watch her world go up in flames.
1. TeaserPrologue

**A/N: New story. This is just a little teaser. I probably won't work on this for about a month, so sorry for the inconvenience if anyone actually likes this and wants me. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Summary: Luna's a veela that refuses to use her powers... until Fred comes along.**

Luna's POV:

The day I found out I was a veela, was the day my mother died.

It was a sunny, spring day. My mother and I were playing in the garden. I was nine...

_"Mummy!" I cried. "Mummy, Mummy, Mummy!" I grabbed a hold of her long, flowing skirt; dragging her to our garden._

_"Yes Luna-love, what is it?" She smiled. Her long blonde hair blew in the gentle breeze, making her even more beautiful._

_"Tell me a story" I commanded, situating myself in her lap and looking up at her, batting my eyelashes. She laughed, light and musical. Then put on her story-telling face and launched into a beautiful story about a blonde-haired veela and her red-haired prince charming._

_At the end of the story, she turned me around in her arms. She took an orange flower and thread it through my long hair._

_"You're so beautiful, my Luna." She whispered, hugging me tight to her body._

_"Now listen, darling. I have a secret to tell you, a secret you must not tell anyone, ever." I pretended to lock my mouth with a key, and threw the key over my shoulder. She nodded._

_"You are very special, my dear; you are like the young girl in the story." I was confused for a minute. The young girl in the story was..._

_"A veela?" I asked, my eyes wide with wonder and curiosity._

_"Yes, honey. A veela. You must never tell anyone until the time is right."_

_"Okay, mummy." I wanted to ask her when the right time was, but she got up and went to her study, telling me to have fun in the garden._

Later that night, my mother was working on a potion in her study. The potion was to help with my veela symptoms.

Dad has the two of us go to Diagon Alley while she experimented.

When we came back, there was a gaping hole in the side of our house, where her study was.

We found some of her supplies, but not her.

From that point on, I hated myself for being a veela, for being the reason she was dead. I refused to use my powers and kept to myself; not allowing myself to hurt anyone else.

_That is, until the right time came._

**A/N: Whatcha think? Any good? Should I continue?**

**Review, pretty please.**

**~Samie**


	2. To Hogwarts

**A/N: I said I wasn't going to work on this, well, I obviously lied. I had a good idea and had to type it up. I have so much "Luna" in me, so this was really easy to write.**

**This chapter is dedicated to reviewer: **Locked-up lycan **for giving me the inspiration to continue early. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Luna's a veela that refuses to use her powers... until Fred comes along.**

Luna's POV

The thestral-drawn carriages pulled up next to the group of students. I watched as they all ran to get one with their friends, no one was waiting for me.

Finally, the last carriage stood, alone, on the path. I walked up slowly, my arm extended towards the strange creature.

"Hey there, girl." I said, my hands running down the creature's neck. Ever so slowly, I put my forehead against the thestral's.

_Hello, pretty girl._

I smiled at its thoughts. The thestral started to sniff at my bag, I giggled then reached in and pulled out a piece of bloody, raw meat. He ate it quickly, then nudged its head, signaling for me to come closer.

_Thank you. My name is __Bedwyr, I have chosen to be your protector._

"Why thank you, Bedwyr. My name is Luna Lovegood." I said, and curtsied to him. He nodded his head at me, then gestured with his head to the carriage. I curtsied again went to situate myself on the seat.

I got bored of sitting there, staring at the woods along the path; so I took _The Quibbler _out of my bag, along with my pair of Spectrespecs.

_"A group of Crumple-Horned Snorlacks have recently been cited in Northern Finland, which, to those who study this magnificent creature, is a wonder in of itself. The Crumple-Horned Snorlack is known to only inhabit..."_

"Guys, c'mon! It's the only carriage left!" A girl whispered from down the path. I continued reading my magazine, trying to drown out their conversation.

The four people, almost silently now, got into the carriage and sat around me. The Golden Trio and Neville. I could feel their eyes on me, wondering who I was? Or what my Spectrespecs were, I don't know.

Hermione introduced me to the rest of them: Ron and Harry. Of course I knew who they were, but the gesture was nice.

We made small talk, mostly about my charm, for a few minutes until it became awkward. I knew they thought I was weird, but I really didn't care at the moment.

"I'm hungry, I hope there's pudding." I announced. They looked at me like I was crazy, I sighed. But I noticed Neville nod his head slightly in my direction. I smiled, then went back to _The Quibbler. _

When the carriages arrived at the gate, Neville got out and offered me his hand. He seemed kind of dazed, but nice, so I took his hand and got out. He blushed and looked away after.

I skipped over to Bedwyr and put my forehead to his.

"Goodbye Bedwyr, I'll visit you in the forest, later this week."

_Thank you, Miss Luna. I advise you become friends with those children, I have seen that they will need you, and you will need them, in the near future._

I nodded my head, then skipped off down the path, only stopping to check in with Mr. Filch. He grunted, but nodded his head. I continued skipping up the path, anxious to find some pudding.

'Maybe they can be my friends' I thought.

"She is mental, Hermione! Completely loony!" Ron, not so subtly, said.

'Or maybe not.'

**A/N: What do you think? "Luna" enough for you? Any suggestions?**

**Reviews= inspiration= more chapters, so REVIEW!**

**~Samie**


	3. Fair Warning

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers: **sheshe330, Lillith Aurora, Aeraqua, Starlight1746, **and **buhbibutterfly **for their amazing reviews for the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Luna, or Fred, or Nargles.**

**WARNING: The Sorting Hat song from Order of the Phoenix is not mine, although the bolded lines are mine.**

**Summary: Luna's a veela that refuses to use her powers... until Fred comes along.**

Luna's POV

The Great Hall was decorated with hundred of floating candles, all hanging just out of reach if one were to stand on a chair and try to grab one. The Hogwarts ghosts floated amongst these candles, searching for the familiar faces of returning students.

In the very middle of the Ravenclaw Table, in the very middle of the room, I was seated. It was my fourth year, and to my dismay, I had no real friends. I sat alone on my bench, with no one within three seat of me.

Was it me? Or the Nargles? There tends to be a lot of Nargles flying around Hogwarts these days.

"I'm so glad there's pudding. Chocolate pudding." I said aloud. One of the Nargles heard me speaking to myself, and turned to look at me. He was a cute little thing: bright blue, with a big head and smaller body, little purple wings and giant doe eyes that were a deep brown color.

He stared into my eyes, looking into my mind. Then he smirked and pointed behind, towards the Gryffindor Table. I looked over and saw a boy staring at me. He noticed my look and blushed a reddish-pink, looking down at his empty plate.

'That was oddly peculiar.' I thought. The Nargle nodded his head.

_His name is Neville, you like him._

"Pardon?"

_You like the boy, and he likes you. Tell me, why don't you use your veela power on him? He would be yours forever._

"I don't use them, I never have. You've seen my memories, I refuse to use them." I stated, not a hint of anger in my voice.

_Very well. But I do hope that you change your mind. There will come a time when you will need to use your powers, or someone who will become very close to you shall die._

"Very well, then. Tell me, what is your name? And when shall the time come?"

_I am Pramana. The time will be upon you faster than you expect. When the one with serpent eyes rages war upon the home, your time, and his, will be up._

"Thank you Pramana. Do you know who I shall have to save?" I asked, ignoring the looks of the students who were staring.

_The boy is older than you. He is of a well-known family, the..._

The door to the Great Hall opened, revealing a cross-looking Professor McGonagall and a group of very nervous first years.

_I must go. Farewell, young Luna. Remember to heed my words._

The Nargle flew off then, joining the rest of his kind. I watched him go, trying to memorize his appearance before he disappeared.

I was jolted back to reality when the entire hall became deathly silent. Professor McGonagall was up front, placing the well-worn Sorting Hat on its stool. The hat seemed to stretch for a minute, like a person would do after they have just woken up, then eyes and a mouth appeared. He seemed to look through the entire hall, assessing each person. When he seemed pleased, he began to sing his song for the year.

_In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted.  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided.  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As __S__lytherin__ and __Gryffindor__?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of __Hufflepuff__ and __Ravenclaw__,  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said __Slytherin__, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said __Ravenclaw__, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest"  
Said __Gryffindor__, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said __Hufflepuff__, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, __Slytherin__  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by __Ravenclaw__  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring __Gryffindor__.  
Good __Hufflepuff__, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the __Houses__ and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

So _Hogwarts__ worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears._

The _Houses__ that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.  
And at last there came a morning  
when old __Slytherin__ departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the __Houses__ been united  
as they once were meant to be._

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into _Houses__  
because that is what I'm for.  
But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,  
though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our __Hogwarts__ is in danger  
from external, deadly foes  
and we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
__**One lives among us  
A special young girl indeed  
She holds the power to unite  
And conquer all greed  
For with her gift of great love  
She'll save not one but all  
Though if you heed this warning not  
She watch us from above  
Young girl, listen now  
For my time is nearly done  
The one to save, which will save us all  
Is of many, but one**__  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin._

I stared at the Sorting Hat, not listening to the sorting, just listening. A young girl with the power of love? My veela power? Is of many, but one?

Is of many, but one?

Could that mean one of the Weasleys? There are definitely many of them. Which one? Charlie? Bill? Fred? George? Percy? Ron? Ginny? Molly or Arthur?

I looked over towards the Gryffindor Table again, this time ignoring poor Neville gaze, and looked at the group of red-heads. Ron, the fool, was making Hermione mad again. Ginny was flirting with Harry, though he didn't notice her love-struck gazes. Percy was reading. And Fred and George were talking with some 6th year girls.

I had no clue which one I had to save, that is if the hat was really talking about me. I wonder if it would tell me the truth if I asked it? I let my mind wander, going through what I could do.

The next time I looked around the hall, it was almost empty. It seemed I had day-dreamed through the feast, again. I went to get up, and caught eyes with dear-old Professor Dumbledore. He had that sparkle in his blue eyes again. I wonder why? I waved to him, then skipped out of the hall and to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

The big bronze raven looked at me, then nodded and asked its question:

"What creature has the power of love and hate, and can command them as they wish?" The raven stared down a me, impatiently waiting my answer.

I felt my mouth go dry. "A veela." I finally managed to say. The bird nodded, and opened the hidden door. I thanked him, then climbed up the winding stairs, anxious to get to my cozy bed and forget everything, at least for a little while.

When I got up to the dormitory, all the other girls where already asleep. I went over to the empty bed, and sighed. The girls had left me with the most horrendous bed. It had scratches along the headboard, pieces of the frame were chipped off, and the curtains were ripped and moth-eaten.

I sighed and reached into my trunk, pulling out a faded photograph. It was of me and my mum. I was sitting in the garden in my mum's lap. She was laughing and watching as I plucked the petals off of a pink flower.

I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the tear rolling down the side of my face.

I missed her. A lot.

I placed the picture on the table beside my bed, moving just so that I could see it, then got under the covers and closed my eyes.

**A/N: My goal with this chapter, was to deepen to plot (check) and to go deeper into the character of Luna. In the books, we see Luna as insightful and crazy. I wanted to go further and try to show that that's not all there is to Luna. Did I do a good job?**

**Reviews=love!**

**~Samie**

**P.S. I promise there'll be more Fred in the upcoming chapters, but a warning: this starts Luna's fourth year and goes to her sixth year (Deathly Hallows) so the Fred/Luna romance will be slow, but sweet.**


	4. Weasley Twins

**A/N: Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers: **bittersweet cupcakes4, Chasing, klutzygal12, **and **Cria. **Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Luna, or Fred, or Nargles.**

**Summary: Luna's a veela that refuses to use her powers... until Fred comes along.**

Luna's POV

I woke up a next day, the sun shining through the moth-eaten curtains of my head. Looking around, I noticed all my roommates were still asleep.

I sighed and went to the bathroom, knowing I couldn't fall back asleep. I sat on the stool, facing the mirror. Blue eyes, silver blonde hair. Beauty. I hated it.

I delicately picked up my favorite brush, it was a shiny silver with flowers etched onto the handle. My mother gave it to me.

I ran the brush slowly through my hair.

_"Luna-love, sit still! Don't you want your hair to look pretty?"_

_"I want to play mummy! I want to play out in the garden with the Nargles!" Young Luna said, trying to squirm away from her mother's reaching arms._

_"Luna dear, I promise we'll go play in the garden once I'm done brushing your hair."_

_"Okay, mummy." I said, sitting in front of the gold mirror, watching my mum brush my hair._

_"Luna honey" she said "You're so beautiful sweetie." She placed a kiss on the top of my head._

Tears flowed down my cheeks as I watched myself in the mirror. Why'd I have to be a monster?

When I finished, I grabbed my shoes from my trunk and went down to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was almost completely empty. It was me, Professor McGonagall, and Fred and George Weasley. The two of them were hunched close to each other. Probably coming up with a new prank.

I skipped towards the two, curious. They looked up when I stopped in front of them.

"Hey Luna" George greeted, I smiled. Fred just waved, he was too focused on the prank. I frowned a little, then leaned over his shoulder, reading the prank.

"Color the Slytherin Common Room red?" I asked. The boys nodded.

"Yeah, it'll piss off those slimy snakes." Fred said, eyes still on the notes.

"Hmm, that sounds kind of pathetic." I said truthfully.

"Pathetic? You're calling one of our pranks pathetic?" Fred practically screamed, completely focused on me. I was startled by his crystal blue eyes, filled with intensity and passion.

"Uh yeah, why don't you paint the Slytherin's red, not their Common Room?" I managed to stutter out, keeping my eyes away from his.

There was silence for a few minutes. When I managed to look at him, he had a huge, goofy smile on his face, and a gleam in his eye.

"Luna! That's brilliant!" He shouted, jumping up and hugging me. My heart went into overdrive when he kissed my cheek, it was so confusing, but at the moment I didn't care. He let go far too soon and went back to his prank, modifying.

George winked at me as I stood there, awestruck. I blushed and retreated before I could embarrass myself anymore.

I knew then who I had to save.

Fred Weasley.

**A/N: Okay so this is kinda a filler chapter. I just wrote it. Sorry there's no creatures in this one.**

**Reviews=more chapters**

**Therefore, you must review to get another chapter.**

**Simple logic, right? :D**

**~Samie**


End file.
